Hot & Cold
by KrispyKiwii
Summary: The Crystal gems, Garnet, Pearl, Rose and Amethyst are protecting the Earth. Ruby and Sapphire deside to try out a day unfused to see the result. They find a Secret lab Down in the Kindergarten, whats inside the lab makes homeworld Jasper and Peridot Return to Earth. The past is trying to Catch up With them! Can the Crystal gems save the Earth?


Hot & Cold

 **Chapter 1 - Two small mistakes**

Ruby sat alone.

Behind the electrical shield.  
She had her head in her hands.

"Urg!" She screamed.

"Silence you little brat!" A big orange and red striped creature spoke.

Ruby looked at the creature.

"Let me out!" She shouted.

The creature just laughed as it left.

Ruby sat down again.

And everything had been so perfect this morning.

The sun was shining.

Ruby woke up.

Next to her, slept her wonderfull girlfriend Sapphire.

Ruby was one of the Crystal Gems.  
So were Sapphire.

Ruby were a red gemstone, her abilities were shapeshifting, and she could also bring her weapon out, which were a magical boxing glove.

Her body were hot, and not in a sexy way, but really hot.

If she got angry, she could set things on fire.  
This allowed her to be able to swim in boiling water, and also lava.

Sapphire was a blue gemstone.  
Beatifull light blue hair which covered her one eye, and a blue princesse like dress.

Her abilities were shapeshifting, future vision, and she could freeze an entire room.

She were a very calm gem, which hardly got angry, unlike Ruby.

Normally Gems didn't need to sleep, but Ruby enjoyed doing it sometimes, especially after battling monsters.

The crystal gems were a tiny group of gems, who a long, long time ago came to earth.  
They protected earth during a giant war with their homeworld.

Rose Quartz, the leader of the crystal gems, were the one wanting to stay, she had fallen in love with earth.

She loved it, and she wanted to stay and protect it from danger which homeworld could send, trying to destroy it.

The others had seen her love for earth, and desided to stay and help her.

Sapphire woke up.

"Good morning Ruby" she said with a very calm and emotionless voice. 

"Good morning sapphie, slept well?" Ruby held around Sapphire.

Sapphire nodded, and smiled.

The warp pad started glowing.

Pearl came back, holding a floating bubble with something that looked like a broken gem inside it.

"I found this in one of the other worlds" She spoke serious.

The warp pad was a big, round, magical portal platform standing in the middle of the room.

They had built a secret hideout, which were actually some sort of cave inside a mountain, near the beach.

Behind the warp pad there was a giant, white door with four small dots on it.

Each dot had its own colour.

Each crystal gem had their own colour and the white door led to their own room which suited each of their own personalities.

Pearl looked at Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby, Sapphire!?" She said shocked.

Ruby looked at Sapphire.

"Yea we thought it would be kind of interesting to spend one day, unfused" She replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"What is that inside your bubble?" Sapphire asked.

Pearl explained she had found a broken gem piece.

Ruby turned her head.

"Wh-what!?" She asked shocked.

Pearl looked sad at the bubble.

"I found it in the kindergarten" She replied.

Ruby looked angry at the bubble.

Sapphire put her hand on her shoulder.

"We couldn't have known this" She spoke calmly.

"I thought we had found every ladt piece, we have to go back and look for the rest!" She almost shouted.

"No, Pearl found one piece only, there is no reason for us to go back, not today at least"

Another voice spoke.

It was Rose Quartz.

She had commed out of her room.

She was a tall gem, with big pink hair, and she was wearing a white wedding dress.

On her stomach, her gem was placed.

Her abilities were shapeshifting, all gems could shapeshift, healing and her gems weapon were a shield.

Pearl turned around.

"i'll send this bubble back to the others" She said.

"Were's Amethyst?" Rose asked looking around.

Suddenly a tiny, purple gem jumped down on her head from above.

"Here i am!"

She giggled.

Amethyst were a purple gemstone, and she were the youngest.

She wore a purple top, with black tights and white boots, her hair was short and had a light white, purple colour.

Her gem were placed on her chest, and her abilities were shapeshifting, spin attack and her weapon were a whip.

Rose placed her on the floor.

"There you are" She smiled.

"Ruby you're not fused with Sapphire, have something happend?" Amethyst looked at Ruby.

Ruby explained that they wanted to try one day unfused, just to see the difference.

Gems could fuse with others gems.  
It made them turn into another gem.

They got stronger that way, and could be very useful during battle against tough gems.

But fusion were a serious thing, and it meant a lot to the gems.  
Besides fusion shouldn't be done with anyone, one wrong fuse could go out of hand, in a pretty bad and dangerous way.

Ruby and Sapphire were so perfect for each other, they normally stayed fused the whole time.

Their fusion were Garnet.

They normally didn't unfuse, cause they couldn't stand it, but this time they wanted to try it out, just to see the difference.

Amethyst shapeshifted into an owl.

"Imma fly around the beach for a while, call me if something happens!" She said and flew off.

"Amethyst, wait you can't just-" Pearl yelled after her.

Rose put her hand on Pearls shoulder.

"Let her fly, she is still young, let her have some fun" She said with a smile.

Pearl looked into Rose's eyes.

"You're right, she shouldn't be dragged into too much danger, especially when it's not necessary"

Ruby went outside, and looked up at the sky.

The sun was shining and the waves were splashing onto the beach.

Sapphire went after her.

"It's a beatifull day today" She said.

Ruby nodded.

Pearl looked at Rose.

"I know you said we shouldn't go back, but i'll return to the kindergarten and look around, just in case"  
She said befor she jumped onto the warp pad and disapeared.

Rose looked after her as she disappeared.

She let out a big sigh.

Ruby turned her head.

"She worries too much" Ruby said.

Sapphire looked at Ruby.

"She is Pearl, she has been through a lot" She spoke.

Ruby sat down.

"So have we Sapphi, we were there as well you know" She replied.

Sapphi were Ruby's nickname on Sapphire.

Rose sighed again.

"I just wished she could calm a little bit down, and just sit down and enjoy the peace" She muttered.

 **Chapter 2 - the laboratory**

Amethyst flew around the beach.

She liked to watch the normal humans who were talking a morning walk on the beach.

They had set up a big fence with a sign "Do not enter, please",  
keeping them from the normal humans.

She sat down on the fence.

A couple were jogging in the distance.

A dog were digging up some buried bones.

She turned into a dog and ran over to the other dog.

"Bark, bark" She said to the dog.

"You do know I can talk" The dog said.

Amethyst looked shocked at the dog.

"Hang on, you can talk?" She said suprised.

"Yea, so can you?" the dog replied.

Amethyst thought it must had been cause she had turned into a dog.

"Watch'cha doing?" She asked.

The dog explained he had buried a lot of bones here, and he was in deep depth to another dangerous dog, and he needed to pay him.

Amethyst offered to help digging.

The dog smiled, and both dug up all the bones.

Back at the hideout, Ruby and Sapphire was on their way to the kindergarten to help Pearl look for broken gems.

"I don't like the kindergarten" Ruby muttered as they activated the warp pad.

When they appeared in the kindergarten, pearl were allready walking back to the warp pad with three more bubbles.

"Ruby, Sapphire, glad you're both here, look I found three more!" She said.

Ruby turned red.

(With that being written, she is allways red, a little S.U joke)

Sapphire looked at Ruby.

"Let's go, Pearl were did you find those gems?" She asked calm.

Pearl pointed at some stairs made out of rocks.

"Those will take you down into a very creepy cave, that's where I found them, it's like a maze so be careful" She said leaving the kindergarten.

The kindergarten were a place filled with rocks.  
It was used for gem production back in the war. 

It was a place filled with horrible memories. 

Ruby and Sapphire walked down the stairs.

The cave were dark and full of dust.

They walked down a long hallway.

"This will lead us to a room, with a white rock, shaped like a big hand"

Sapphire said.

She had used her future vision.

And so they did.

The rock were more like a button shaped like a hand, or a glove.

Ruby didn't quite know if it looked more like a hand or a glove.

Then shen realised it had the same shape as her weapon.

She summoned her boxing glove and pushed the white stone down.

A secret door suddenly opened.

Inside there were like a old fashioned laboratory.

Sapphire and Ruby walked carefully inside.

Ruby almost fainthed.

There inside glass jars, hundres of broken gems were stored.  
and behind glass shields, fused gems were sleeping.

Or it looked like they had been putten into a deep sleep.

The fused gems looked like creepy experiments gone wrong.

"I'm gonna be sick" Ruby turned around and fell on her knee's covering her mouth.

Sapphire didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.  
She was just, shocked.

"Who could do such a thing?!" She finally asked.

Ruby punched the wall.

"This is wrong!" She shouted.

"Forcing broken gems to fuse, just to see the result,  
storing broken gems in glass jars, those should be bubbled and taken proper care of,  
their dead for crying out loud, have some respect!"

Ruby shouted in anger.

"We need to show the others" Sapphire said.

They returned back to the others.

"Everyone, gather around!" Ruby said.

They explained what they had found, and everyone warped back to the kindergarten.

Ruby and Sapphire showed them the cave, and Ruby summoned her glove to open the secret door.

Pearls jaw dropped, as well as Rose's.

"T-this is sick!" Pearl stuttered as they slowly walked into the lab.

Rose teared up as she saw all the broken gems.

Amethyst looked down.

Sapphire held around her.

"This is not your fault" She said calm.

Rose looked at the fusions behind the glass walls.

"It looks like their in a coma" She said.

On their heads, they had some kind of hat with a lot of wires that led through the back of the wall.

Pearl looked at the jars filled to the brim with broken gems.

"And these are all different gems too..." She stuttered.

Rose looked at the others.

"I don't know what we should do" She said.

The others looked shocked.

"I mean look at this room, its giant! we can't possibly bubble all of this" She replied pretty scared.

Pearl looked around.

"Maybe we should just let it be, until we can figure out a way to fix this" She replied.

Ruby punched the wall again.

"Well what do you suggest we do?!" Pearl asked furious.

Ruby thought for a minute.

"Exactly, you don't know either" Pearl replied.

Ruby looked angry down.

"For the time being, I suggest we do as Pearl said,  
but we should keep a close eye on this cave, just in case this is one of homeworlds sick plans for the future"

Rose said.

The others agreed and left the kindergarten.

Back in the hideout Amethyst opened the door to her room, and left in silence.

"She'll be allright" Pearl said.

Ruby and Sapphire sat outside on the sand, watching the waves.

"I don't like that were just sitting here doing nothing" Ruby said.

Sapphire were meditating.

"I know you wanna do something, but Rose is right, it's too big to bubble" Sapphire replied calm.

Ruby started to draw in the sand.

"I just-" She started, but stopped.

There was no point.  
Sapphire was right.

Suddenly the earth started to rumble.

Pearl and Rose came running out from the hideout.

"Ruby, Sapphire! It's the kindergarten, we gotta go, now!"

Ruby and Sapphire ran after them, and they warped back to kindergarten.

In the kindergarten a green ball had landed with a crash.

They walked slowly over to it.

It was open, and nothing was inside.

"W-what is this?" Pearl whispered.

Rose thought for a minute.

"Its one of homeworlds escape pods" She replied.

Ruby looked at Rose.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Rose turned around.

"Let's go to the cave, there might be some homeworld gems looking around in the lab"

She was avoiding Ruby's question.

Ruby got angry, but Sapphire looked at her and shook her head.

There was no point turning mad.

They went down in the cave.

No one was there.

"This is so strange, there must be someone here?" Rose muttered.

Suddenly steps were heared.

They all hid behind a corner.

"Day log 201, finally arrived to earth"

A voice were heared.

"Who is that?" Amethyst whispered.

"Shh" Ruby quickly replied.

They all peeked carefully out from the corner.

A green gem were looking at the button that opened the secret door.

"Argh, how am I suppose to open the door to the lab, when I don't have this sort of hand?!" She shouted.

"She isn't able to open the door, luckily" Rose whispered.

The green gem did something with her fingers.

A tiny screen appeared infront of her.

"What on earth is she doing?" Pearl whispered.

"I think it's some new game technology" Rose whispered back.

The green gem were reading through somethings on her little screen, then she walked out of the cave again.

The gems followed her.

The green gem jumped into the escape pot and activated it, and flew off.

"What now?!" Ruby asked.

Rose looked after the escape pod as it flew into the sky.

"Their most likely comming back, we now know what their after"

She replied.

"I cannot take this one more time, I just can't" Pearl said scared.

Everyone thought back to the time they had fough that big war with homeworld.

"And now they have new technology as well, how the heck are we going to bea them?!" Amethyst shouted.

Sapphire looked at Pearl.

"We're prepared" Rose replied serious.

"How?!" Ruby shouted.

"Cause we now know what their after, and we can go home and plan on what we'll do next time they show up" she replied.

Everyone returned back and started planning together, how they could stop them if they came back.

 **Chapter 3 - Homeworld**

"Everyone!" Sapphire yelled.

Everyone gathered around her.

"I've had a vision, they are on their way right now, comming to blow up the door, and activate the fused gems!"

Ruby almost fainthed.

"Wh-what?!" Pearl asked shocked.

Sapphire explained that a long time ago this lab had been made by a crazy human, who had gotten to know gems.

After the big war, he gathered as many dead gems he could find, and tried to fuse them together by force, to see what would come out of it.

"And now homeworld wanna wake up the fused gems?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire nodded.

"Well then, we just have to run down there right away and bubble all the broken gems" Rose said and ran over to the warp pad.

The others followed.

Ruby opened the cage and everyone started bubbling the glass jars with broken gems.

"This is impossible, its too much!" Amethyst complained.

"Just keep bubbling, I know its a lot but its better to store them safe in the hide out that having homeworld take them" Rose replied

Suddenly a huge crash was heared from outside.

"Shit they are here!" Ruby shouted.

"Everyone, keep bubbling, but pick up the pace" Rose yelled back.

Everyone started panicking and they bubbled so fast they didn't even know what they sent back to the hideout.

The door suddenly opened.

Everyone got ready.

They didn't know what would be behind those doors, but whatever it was, they had to fight it.

A giant orange and red gem walked in.

Shocked she looked at the five gems allready standing there.

"What is this, who are you?!" She asked with a strong voice.

"We are the crystal Gems" Pearl said.

Rose opened her eyes.

"Its you! You're Rose Quartz" The orange gem shouted suprised as she pointed at Rose.

Pearl and the others stared at Rose.

"You know this gem!?" Ruby asked.

Rose looked scared.

"What have you not been telling me?!" Pearl shouted at Rose.

"You mean "us" ?!" Amethyst corrected.

Rose looked at the orange gem.

"Jasper, return to homeworld, you are not welcome here" Rose spoke.

Japser laughed.

"I'm here to finish this job, and you can't stop me" She replied.

Everyone summoned their weapons.

"We'll just have to fight you then!" Ruby shouted.

Jasper laughed again.

Then she summoned her weapon, which were a hammer helmet.

"Come at me" She replied.

Everyone gave all they had, but for some reason, Japser were extremely strong.

Her muscles were huge.

Ruby looked at Sapphire.

"Sapphire!" She shouted.

Sapphire knew what she wanted.

And both of them fused into Garnet.

"Jasper, this is your final warning, go home!" She shouted.

Jasper just laughed and ran towards them with her head first.

Garnet dodged her attack and summoned her magical boxing gloves.

She punched Japser in the face.

"Argh!" Japser said rubbing her face.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" The other gem from befor stood in the door, with her jaw hanging down.

"Peridot, quick, bubble them!" Japser shouted.

Peridot shot a green lazer at the five, making them stuck inside a big, green glass bubble.

Jasper laughed.

Garnet punched the bubble, but it didn't pop.

"Let us out!" Rose shouted.

Japser picked up the giant bubble.

"No, we're here to do a job but first, I will deal with you five"

Suddenly everything went black.

 **Chapter 4 - Trapped**

Ruby sat alone.

Behind the electrical shield.  
She had her head in her hands.

"Urg!" She screamed.

"Silence you little brat!" Jasper shouted at her.

Ruby looked at Jasper.

"Let me out!" She shouted.

Japser just laughed as she left.

Ruby didn't know what to do.

She couldn't force her way out of the shield, cause of the electricity.

"Argh!" She shouted again.

She looked around.

All around there were cells with the yellow shield.

There were no other gems around, not that she could see.

"Sapphire!" She tried yelling.

No reply.

Ruby touched the shield.

The shock she got hurt.

"If only it was something else, like lava or something, then I could have gotten out easy" Ruby thought.

Further down the hall sat Sapphire, Amethyst, Rose and Pearl in their own cells.

"What are we gonna do now" Amethyst said.

Rose thought for a moment.

"Rose, your sheild, use your shield to form a ball around your body" Pearl suddenly asked.

Rose did as she said, and it worked.

She let out the others.

Sapphire ran off.

"Sapphire, wait!" Pearl yelled.

"There is no use, she is going after Ruby" Amethyst replied.

"yea but she won't get her out, without Rose" Pearl replied.

Rose ran after her.

"Ruby!" Sapphire said when she found her.

Ruby jumped up.

"Sapphire you're out!?" She replied.

Rose came after, and formed the ball, and got Ruby out.

Ruby hugged Sapphire.

"Sapphire are you allright, did they hurt you?"

Sapphire shook her head.

"No, no I am fine, did they hurt you?" She replied.

"Who cares?" Ruby asked while tearing up.

"I do!" Sapphire replied kissing her forehead.

The others came running.

"What now?" Pearl asked.

Rose looked around.

"We need to find the control room!" She replied

Everyone started walking together, to find the room.

Suddenly, Jaspers voice were heared down the hallway.

"Finally we got the crystal gems trapped" She laughed.

"Yes, but we need to get back to earth" Peridots voice replied.

Rose pointed down the hallway.

"Thats most likely the control room" She whispered.

They all made their way down to the room quietly.

They peeked in and saw Jasper standing next to Peridot who were seated at a desk filled with buttons.

Jasper turned around.

The gems hide.

"Ok you land the ship next to their hideout, we'll go back for the rest of the broken gems" Jasper replied, walking out of the room.

The gems peeked out from a corner.

"Ok Peridot is easy to take down, she has techology, but she is weak, Ruby and Sapphire can take her down if you form Garnet and punch her from behind"

Rose whispered.

Ruby and Sapphire did as she said, and knocked Peridot out.

Pearl sat down at the desk.

"What now?" she asked.

Amethyst pressed a button.

"Maybe this will do something!" She replied.

"Amethyst NO!" Pearl almost shouted.

An alarm were heared all around the ship.

Jasper came running.

"What the heck, you're all out!?" She yelled.

Then she saw Peridot knocked out on the floor.

"Peridot!" She picked her up.

She looked angry back at the gems.

"What have you done?!" She yelled.

"We're stopping you and homeworld, from getting those other gems" Rose said.

The ship started to rumble.

"You guys, I think we're about to crash!" Amethyst yelled as she pointed out the window.

The ship was about to crash into the beach.

Everyone got down on the floor as the ship crashed down.

Jasper got up.

"Is everyone okei?" Rose asked.

Everyone seemed to be fine.

"Jasper why, why are you going into so much trouble just to get your hands on some dead gems?" Rose asked with a sad voice.

Jasper opened her mouth but were interrupted.

"You used to be by my side during the war! You used to be so nice, what happend!" Rose replied.

Jasper looked down, still holding around Peridot.

"You desided to stay, everything changed back home, when you left us, me and Peridot were left on our own, and we were not strong back then" She replied.

Rose looked Jasper.

"I was weak, I was only strong because you were there fighting with me, with out you, I would have been killed" She continued.

Peridot started to open her eyes.

"Me and Peridot got caught after you left to live on earth, we was forced to train, so we could go back one day and destroy earth" She said while tearing up.

"Our families were taken from us" Peridot said low.

Rose looked with sad eyes at them.

"You were forced to do this, by homeworld!?" She replied.

Jasper looked down.

"They took our friends, and families, the queen of homeworld, yellow dimond got so mad, she really looked up to you, when you desided to stay on earth she turned mad,

she forced us gems left to train and fight so we could take revenge.  
Her revenge.

The ones refusing were thrown in prison, forced to watch the other gems hurt their families until we agreed"

Jasper said while tears was falling from her eyes.

Rose fell on her knees.

" Thats horrible" Pearl replied.

Peridot and Jasper looked at her.

"Why didn't you say something, we would have helped you!" She replied.

"We was trapped rememeber, thrown in prison, forced to train, we weren't let out befor we was strong enough to kill" Jasper replied.

"Jasper, you are here now, stay with us, and protect earth with us" Garnet spoke.

Peridot looked up at Jasper.

"But we almost killed you guys, we have done nothing good, how can we protect the earth" She asked.

"Cause inside of you, you're good gems, wanting to protect their friends and families instead of fighting" Rose replied.

Jasper looked at Rose.

"I want to stay here" Peridot said.

Jasper looked at Peridot.

"So do I" She replied.

Rose smiled.

The all walked out of the ship.

Peridot had it explode into nothing.

They crystal gems looked at each other.

There was no longer five, but now there were seven.

Seven strong gems, protecting the earth from homeworld.

The road a head of them would be one bumpy ride.

But they were ready.

The seven of them looked up into the sky as they walked back to the hideout.

With Japsers strenght,  
Peridots technology,  
Roses shield,  
Pearls magical spears and brain,  
Garnets bravery and hope

and Amethyst way of just rushing into things with out thinking,

they were sure they could beat Yellow dimond.

Cause they were, The Crystam Gems!


End file.
